


Catch her attention

by KellyDrake6



Series: Detroit Evolution [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, F/F, Flirting, Pining, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Ada pines over her regular coffee shops new barista
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Detroit Evolution [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788667
Kudos: 7





	Catch her attention

Ada walked into her favourite coffee shop, stopping for a second as the smell of chocolate chip cookies or maybe muffins mixed with coffee greeted her, she couldn't help smiling as she walked across the room looking at the days specials, they were always coming up with such amazing tasting things she didn't know how they did it everyday. She noticed simon and nines taking orders and smiled even more, the two of them being her favourites "morning ada, the usual or something else?" Simon asks with a smile.

Her eyes wandered over the menu before drifting back to the two in front of her, only to look further across the desk where she spotted the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, her aurburn hair glowing slightly from where the sun was hitting it. Who was this woman and when did she get here? A chuckle caught her attention "ada?" The amused voice of nines calls gently as she looks back at the two of them "oh! Um uh a cappuccino and whatever special you have today" she says, stumbling over the words slightly which make the two chuckle quietly "have a seat, we'll bring them over" simon says struggling to hide his smile.

She quickly paid and found a booth in the corner, this way she could either look out the window or look around the shop. For awhile she watched people pass by, imagining where they were going or if someone was on the phone but looked agitated she would imagine their argument, eventually though her gaze wandered to the aurburn beauty who was smirking at nines, knowing him he was probably making puns or jokes that only he found funny. She pulled out her phone, checking her emails as she did every morning, getting so distracted by replying and reading that she didnt notice the piece of red velvet cake and the cappuccino in front of her "here ya go, don't take too long on there" a teasing voice she had never heard before says, sounding quite amused.

She quickly looks up, slightly startled at the fact that it wasn't nines who had served the food, but she soon started to smile when she noticed it was the new person "um thanks, whats your name by the way?" She asks trying to keep her voice level, it seemed to work though she got a smirk in response "north, see ya around" she says before walking away, ada watching her the entire way before turning her attention to the food. As usual it was amazing, she would have to ask for the recipe some time.

For the next few weeks ada came in and no matter who was working, north was the one to serve her with a snarky remark or a smirk that made her blush or stumble over her words, both nines and simon would watch on amused, until one day ada found a piece of paper in the frosting of one of the best tasting chocolate cake she had ever had in her life. Frowning in confusion she pulled the paper out, which caught Simon's attention who just shrugged and smiled when she pointed at it, she slowly pulled it open and saw a number which caused her to look back at simon, who was now talking very animated to north.

She chuckled quietly before looking back down at the note again, opening it fully and saw ' _ **you are really cute, call me if ya wanna hang out some time - North'**_ her jaw dropped as she looked back up at the counter, only to see north wink at her as simon fell into a fit of giggles, ada quickly added the number to her phone, much to the suprise and happiness of North as she texts _ **'you're not too bad yourself, how about we meet at the park tomorrow at 7?'**_ She sends it and watches north's reaction and for the first time since she met the woman she finally saw her smile, she fell even more for the aurburn haired beauty.


End file.
